Denying Love
by ManipulativeAngel
Summary: Dawn is new to school and she knows she's weird She's been told that everyday she went to school But she moved Now she goes to a school with different people Some judge her but she can take it Some are her friends and she likes it But she meets a boy that's just different


Credit goes to MissyTrancy! I love your story!

I know I'm working on The New Old Chick. Don't worry. I'm almost done with the next chap

First Period...

The class was taking notes peacefully. Well... Most of them. A girl with teal and black hair was drawing what seems to be her boyfriend. Her boyfriend was carving something on his desk with his pocket knife. A boy with reddish hair was whittling. A blonde girl who can be mistaken for a boy was chewing gum. A dark skinned boy was flexing his muscles, and a Jersey girl was spraying something on her hair. They all sat by each other and seemed like a group. Except for the Jersey girl. Then a girl came into the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She had blonde hair. A green tank top. Black booty shorts and Black converse shoes.

She went to the teacher's desk. They had a little chat that no one could hear. The teacher stood up and cleared her throat. "Class, this is our new student, Dawn. You will treat her nicely. Go sit by Gwen. She has the black and teal hair." Dawn nodded and took her seat. She looked over at Gwen. Dawn looked at her drawing and said "You are really good at drawing." Dawn said politely to Gwen. Gwen looked up at Dawn. "Uh... Thanks." Gwen said. "That is your boyfriend right?" Dawn asked. "Um yeah. How do you know?" Gwen asked. The group was looking at her. "Your aura says that you liked him the day after you met but he was with another girl named Courtney." Dawn said smiling. Gwen's jaw dropped and so did the others. Then Duncan smiled. "I knew it babe." Duncan said. Gwen blushed. "How d-did you know that." Gwen stuttered. "I told you that your aura told me." Dawn said calm. "Okay you're a creepy girl." Scott said. "Your aura tells me you are sometimes mistaken for a boy. Specifically by a boy named Lightning." Dawn said to Jo. "True. But that just made you more creepy." Scott said. "I'm used to being called creepy." Dawn said. "Oh and Scott is it? Your aura says you're crushing on a red-head named Zoey." Dawn said then turned around.

"I like her." Gwen said. "Me too." Duncan said. Gwen leaned over to Dawn and asked "What does Duncan's aura say? Gwen whispered. "His aura says he loves you." Dawn whispered. Gwen blushed and stopped leaning. Duncan never said he loved her before. I like her Gwen said in her head. The next thing they had was art. Gwen, Duncan, Scott and Dawn had it. Gwen, Duncan and Scott sat together. Gwen motioned Dawn to sit with her. Dawn smiled. She had a friend. Art went by fast. Scott and Dawn glared at each other once in a while. It's clear they didn't like each other much. During art Dawn met a boy named B. Then lunch came by. Dawn got her food but didn't know where to sit. Gwen came over and brought her to their table. It was just Duncan, Gwen, Jo and Scott. Dawn and Scott glared at each other then Dawn took a seat across from Scott. Scott pulled her tray away and sat on the table in front of Dawn. "Get off and give me my food back." Dawn said. "Nope. I think I'm gonna stay here.

Gwen got up. Motioned for Dawn to move to the side. Dawn moved. Scott raised an eyebrow. Then Gwen pushed him off the table and he fell. Duncan and Jo started to laugh. "Bitch." Scott said loud enough for Gwen, Duncan, Jo and Dawn to hear. "What?" Gwen said. Scott thought of the terrible things Gwen could do to him and there were many. "N.. NOTHING!" He said and got up and took his seat. "That's what I thought." Gwen said smiling. Then she took her seat and Duncan wrapped an arm around Gwen. "Are you guys busy today?" Gwen asked. "No." Everyone replied. "Then come to my house today." Gwen said. "Why?" Jo asked. "Sha-Lightning wants to know!" Lightning said enthusiastically.

"I'm taking us to the House of Terror." Gwen said smirking evilly. "What!" Scott shrieked. "What? Is Scotty Wotty scared? I'm in!" Jo said. Duncan laughed and said "I'm so in." "Sha-yes!" Lightning shouted. Scott grunted and said "I guess." "Dawn?" Gwen said. Dawn looked at her. "I am ok. I'll come. I am in need of an adventure anyways." Dawn said with a smile.

* * *

REVIEW!


End file.
